You and I
by The Yaoi Mistress
Summary: Disculpen la mala acomodacion del fic, nunca logro que quede bien al subirse. en fin, Nuestros pilotos favoritos dentro de un juego de realidad virtual, sin saber que este sera mas real que la vida misma. semi AU


YOU AND I.

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni tampoco lo que este dentro del juego de Ragnarok Online, pero si esta historia sacada de un sueño que tuve hace algunas noches.

Advertencias: 3x4, 1x2, 5x? y demás parejas que ya verán con el fic.

Notas de la autora: Tenia pensado hacer de este una historia corta, pero al ver por donde iba mejor decidí hacerla por partes, ya que no tengo muy buena retentiva y me estoy distrayendo con la pagina del juego, por los diseños, habilidades y demás cosas del juego.

Espero les guste mi historia y dejen su opinión al final, me gustaría mucho seguir escribiendo y mejorar como escritora.

123456789123456789123456789123456789

El sol del medio día era abrasador, el camino a pesar de haber árboles alrededor de ellos no bastaba para detener el sol que caía sobre aquellos viajeros, los varones no se quejaban, después de todos habían pasado por cosas peores que eso, lo mismo iba para algunas de las chicas de ahí, pero las demás… solo digamos que de haber estado en un campo de entrenamiento militar ellas hubieran sido expulsadas al primer día.  
-me repiten por que estamos aquí? –dijo un joven de cabello negro amarrado en una tiesa cola de caballo, vestido de un pantalón de gruesa tela color café, y una playera verde con un peto metálico en el pecho y una mochila café en la espalda.  
-necesitamos encontrar a Duo para que nos de los planos decodificados que encontró y descifró antes de irse de vacaciones. –dijo la mayor de las mujeres de cabello café, con lentes vistiendo un atuendo similar al del joven antes mencionado solo que en vez de pantalón llevaba una falda corta de color rojo con bordes rosado y botas de cuero.  
-y por que rayos estamos en este videojuego? –pregunto de nuevo el joven.  
-opino lo mismo que Wufei –respondió un joven rubio de cabello largo y ojos azules, vestido de igual forma.  
-cuando Duo decía que se iba de vacaciones quiso decir que se dedicaría a jugar todo el tiempo –dijo un joven de cabello café castaño y ojos azules.  
-típico de Maxwell –refunfuño el moreno con una mirada molesta y con fastidio.  
-por eso tuvimos que venir a este juego para encontrarlo, esos planos son de la base de la organización que quiere acabar con la paz (n/a. que original verdad ��?) –exclamo ahora una joven de cabello negro corto estilo militar, vestida de igual forma que Lady Une.

entiendo que nosotros estemos aquí buscando, pero que hacen ellas aquí? –dijo el joven castaño de peinado extraño y ojos verdes, mirando a las famosas chicas gundam (n/a. ustedes saben, Relena, Dorothy, Hilde, Catherine y Sally Po), las cuales les miraban sin mucho interés a ellos, mas que a los atuendos que traían puestos, menos una rubia y una castaña que estaban muy apegados a ciertos chicos presentes.  
-estos trajes están muy feos –dijo una rubia de cejas raras.-muy antiguos en mi opinión –dijo una mas chica que ella de cabello negro y ojos azules.-no están mal, combinan con mis ojos, y por cierto yo trabajo en Preventers –dijo la ultima rubia ceniza.-yo iré a donde Hiiro vaya –dijo la ultima rubia abrazando al estoico muchacho, el cual solo trataba de librarse de ella disimuladamente.-no dejare que mi hermano pelee solo en un lugar extraño –dijo mientras abrazaba al joven de ojos verdes del cuello, mientras que este solo trataba de decirle que le costaba trabajo respirar.

Ignorando a las chicas inútiles ahí la jefa Lady Une dijo –de acuerdo a lo que Hiiro logro descubrir al hackear este juego es que hay que subir de nivel para obtener una susodicha profesión que nos ayudara a desplazarnos por este extraño mundo, aparentemente es muy popular por que implica usar magia –al decir esto todas las chicas se emocionaron y tanto Relena como Catherine soltaron a "sus chicos" para juntarse con las demás y festejar.  
-genial, un juego para niñas, por que no enviaron a Winner, el debe ser un experto en ese tipo de cosas –dijo Wufei Chang sin notar la mirada fulminante que le dirigió un piloto camarada.-no pudimos encontrarlo a es, además también esta de vacaciones –dijo Lady Une.-si encontramos a Quatre pueden estar seguros de que Duo no estará lejos –Trowa quien casi no ha hablado comento, y todos se le quedaron mirando con una gota en la cabeza.-debí suponerlo –dijo Wufei.-si nos separamos cubriremos mas terreno –dijo Hiiro.-sí, pero tampoco debemos arriesgarnos, ya que no sabemos mucho de este juego, ni como sean los enemigos –dijo el joven rubio.-Zech tiene razón, primero debemos permanecer cerca, una vez que sepamos como es el juego nos separaremos y buscaremos –dijo Noin, y antes de recibir miradas de reproche o de felicitación dijo –en este juego por lo que he escuchado corre a una velocidad mas rápida al tiempo real, un día aquí equivale a una hora en el mundo real.-entonces esta decidido, nos dirigiremos a la ciudad mas cercana para averiguar y de ahí cada quien en lo suyo –y diciendo Hiiro esto ultimo, siguieron su camino.

El primer pueblo al que llegaron, Prontera (n/a. creo que así se llama el lugar, no me acuerdo), era un pueblo muy colorido y concurrido, la gente amontonada en el bazar, de un lado a otro, ya sea comprando, vendiendo o solo viendo. Se sorprendieron al ver como era utilizada lo que según Wufei decía que era cosa de niñas llamada magia, mientras las personas aparecían y desaparecían frente a sus ojos. Entraron a lo que parecía ser una taberna, llena de lo que parecían ser espadachines ya que traían espadas y todos se parecían en las armas que traían.  
-donde esta Noin? –pregunto Zech al no ver a su prometida (n/a. es mi historia, además luego explicare todo dentro del fic).-dijo que no tardaba –dijo Relena a su hermano, mientras trataba de sentarse cerca de Hiiro. Minutos mas tarde se presento una chica, de cabello corto muy familiar a nuestros protagonistas, de falda larga y blusa del mismo color oscuro, con vestiduras de piel sobre la cintura y sobre los hombros, de mangas largas y guantes metálicos los codos y el antebrazo, el peto que cubría el pecho era mas definido que los demás, con un cinturón donde portaba la espada, entrando muy campante a la taberna, la cual quedo en silencio, para luego después saludarla con familiaridad, como si ella fuera una mas de ese grupo de gente.

La cara de Zech, el joven rubio, junto con la de Wufei eran de fotografía, incredulidad al ver a la joven conocida como amiga suya vestida de esa forma, los demás miraron con curiosidad como se desenvolvía en ese lugar, mientras que las chicas miraban impactadas su atuendo. Zech inmediatamente se le acerco para preguntarle que era lo que estaba pasando, mientras que los demás se reían o en el caso de los serios y callados sonreían ante lo que iba a pasar, ya que Zech no pudo llegar a ella, ya que fue detenido por uno de los espadachines dentro del lugar que estaban hablando con Noin.  
-y bien Luck –dijo uno que ellos –que milagro te trajo por aquí, normalmente estas en movimiento –dijo el mismo.-Noin! –dijo Zech interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir ella.-Zech! Hola querido –saludo como si nada –pues ya saben como son las cosas en la vida real, y por cierto estoy comprometida –dijo señalando su mano izquierda donde un brillante anillo era mostrado ante el asombro de todos los presentes.-Noin! –gritaba Zech para llamar su atención, pero ella le ignoraba.-debes tener cuidado ese aniño es una tentación para los ladrones –dijo una guerrera presente, mientras que todos asentían dándole la razón a la susodicha.-mi interés esta en Shinigami –al decir el nombre todos apuntaron la respiración. Hiiro, Wufei y Trowa pusieron interés demás, ya que sabían que Duo siempre se hacia llamar así.-no ha actuado desde hace algún tiempo.-creo que desde el ataque a una caravana donde viajaba Kittycat.-además ella no es un ladrón… es un asesino, para que quieres a Shinigami?

Estas y otros comentarios eran lanzados a diestra y siniestra, pero nadie decía nada claro.

típico de Maxwell, solo se mete en problemas –dijo Wufei fastidiado.  
-si no ha actuado es por que debe estarse escondiendo de alguien –dijo Trowa, mientras que Hiiro solo se quedo callado.-entonces será mas difícil de encontrar –dijo Lady Une.-si encontramos a Quatre puede que sea mas fácil –dijo Rally Po.-quien será Kittycat? –pregunto Trowa, al tener una corazonada.-parece que Noin sabe lo que hace –dijo Hilde al ver como Noin platicaba con todos esos tipos guapos (a su manera) mientras que Zech había desistido en su intento de llamarla y ponía atención a lo que decian.-Y bien Noin cuando nos ibas a decir que conocías este juego? –pregunto Zech muy serio, después de haber salido de la cantina y caminaban por las apacibles calles de Prontera, ellos seguían discutiendo lo que iban a hacer y no podían ponerse de acuerdo.

Pero aquellos seres de las sombras que no deberían saber que estaban allí, los habían encontrado, la segunda fase de su operación acababa de empezar.

Abril 1 del 2005. The Yaoi Mistress.


End file.
